1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for providing information, and more particularly, to a method and system for providing mobile information by using a server and a portable device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the development of mobile learning has become increasingly important. With the development of mobile devices such as mobile phones, personal data assistants (PDAs), and MP3 walkmans, as well as the evolution of mobile communication and wireless communication technology, the hardware limits of mobile learning has been gradually decreased.
Take two examples below to illustrate the currently common scenarios of learning by mobile devices.
Example one: Supposing that a user wants to learn about a certain famous person for a while, but it is inconvenient to read on his/her way to work or school, then fragments of time such as the time of driving, taking buses, and walking can be used to listen to the information with a portable device.
Example two: In language learning, “repeated practice” is a key point. After a user has finished reading an article, he/she would like to read some other articles of a similar degree of reading difficulty to enhance his/her understanding and application of certain grammar or certain sentence patterns by repeated practice. If many related articles of the same type can be collected at this time, time that is unsuitable for conventional learning can be used for listening with a portable device, thus enhancing learning efficiency.
However, the above two scenarios of mobile learning encounter some common issues, i.e. the convenience of acquiring contents and propriety of contents. As for example one, the convenience of acquiring contents is very important. If acquisition and arrangement of the contents are time consuming, the meaning of being able to listen to the information with a portable device would become particularly trifling. The user will not exert his/her effort to arrange and download the information to the portable device. As for example two, the propriety and the broadness of the source of obtaining contents are described. Currently, most content resources of digital learning and mobile learning need to be selected manually. Although the accuracy of information selected manually can be guaranteed, the broadness and variety of the contents are not properly considered. Meanwhile, suitable contents cannot be provided to different users for enhancing the users' learning motivation. It is also one of the key factors of successful mobile learning as how to provide contents in combination with the presently resourceful contents on the network and the requirements and preferences of the user, so as to enhance efficiency and interest of learning.
Moreover, since the storage space of the portable device is relatively limited, what has to be taken into consideration in mobile learning is not simply putting the information in the portable device. How to store information really interesting to the user in the limited space and how to make access quick and efficient for the user are also issues that need to be solved immediately in mobile learning.